


Every man's dream

by Sam KW (samudee)



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Drabble, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3363857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samudee/pseuds/Sam%20KW





	Every man's dream

Three years ago Starsky returned to police work; defying death was a piece 'o cake!

Starsky's life would be perfect, only if he could have _him_!

A body armor impervious to cinder block walls, artillery shells and explosives, eight-speed turbo drive transmission that'd get him going sixty mph in two seconds. No crook would dare play catch-me-if-you-can with Starsky behind _him_ , accelerated to three hundred mph by Turbo Boost.

A front-mounted _red_ scanner and a cybernetic logic module that analyses and thinks; a glowing _red_ panel talking _machines_ with him.

Starsky figured, KITT was every man's wet dream, _except Hutch's_.


End file.
